Only in Whitechapel
by Black-Star98
Summary: Catherine Mahoney considered herself to be a very patient person. But even she had to admit: werewolves, monster hunters, magical teenagers and her next-door-neighbour's babysitter being a vampire was a step too far. (Rated T for cussing)
1. Dentistry is Awful

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. If I did, Season 3 would be out already. **

* * *

Jane Morgan sat transfixed, as the popular teen movie 'Dusk' played on the television. Her older brother and his best friend/neighbour were in the other room.

"Look at all this. Did you rob an ice-cream truck or something?"

The two teenage boys placed the rest of the candy on the dining room table. "We have officially joined, the highschool brotherhood." Benny explained as they sat down. "We are now men. Let's celebrate the moment."

"Hey." Ethan picked up a pack of marshmallows. "Remember in Grade 5 when you stuffed 176 of these in your life.

Benny snatched the pack of him. "Yeah right, it was 186."

Ethan was about to argue back but instead looked around. "So where's Mahoney? She'd normally be telling us off at this point."

Benny picked up his cellphone. "See for yourself."

* * *

Pain. The only sensation Catherine Mahoney could feel in her mouth. She had just had the fortune of getting two wisdom teeth removed a few days before and her painkillers had worn off a few hours earlier. So she was now lying in bed, cotton swabs in mouth, cursing her luck of getting major dental surgery before her first day as a high-school student.

Her cellphone began ringing on the bedside table. She groaned before fumbling to answer. "Hurro?" She slurred.

"Ha! I knew it'd be hilarious!" Benny laughed.

"Oh! Fug you Behhy Weeh!" She tried to yell down the phone, still unable to speak properly.

"Worth it!" He hung up.

'I going to fucking murder him.' She promised herself. Before she could plan any further, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Sis."

Thomas Mahoney had all that his younger sister lacked; blonde hair, blue eyes, natural athleticism and the ability to stand spending long periods of time with other human beings.

"You've got to to walk Baxter."

"Toh. I cand wok da doh. I jus had sugewy. Wah kind oh boder are ooh?" She tried to explain.

Thomas looked at her. "Cathy, I have no idea what the hell you're saying. So I'm going to take that as a yes." He tapped the doorframe. "Hop to it."

* * *

If she could, Catherine would be muttering horrible, horrible things about Benny Weir and her so-called brother. But she couldn't, so she listened to her iPod instead.

"_She's the girl next door_." It played as she and Baxter made their way around the block. "_Nice but naughty with a heart that's pure_." The Mahoneys had lived in this neighbourhood for as long as Catherine could remember. _"She's the girl next door._" Whitechapel wasn't the biggest of towns, or the most exciting, but it was home."_She's for me."_

Baxter tugged her with his leash as they turned the corner on to their street, Orchard Park. He was an Appenzell Mountain Dog and had been in the Family since Catherine was six. For a nine year old, he was still fairly active, despite the odd grey hair.

It was a quiet night. No-one else was out at this hour. Catherine yawned. 'I'm so going to bed.' She thought to herself.

Baxter stopped and sniffed the air. He let out deep growl. "Bahder?" She asked, slightly spooked by his sudden change in demeanour. Suddenly, a girl screamed. He burst into a sprint, pulling his leash out of her unsuspecting hand and barked loudly down the street. "Bahder!" She cried out, racing after him. "Ooh stupih doh! Geh bah here!"

She eventually caught up to him, in front of 17 Orchard Park, the house next to hers. "Jaye?" She asked. Mrs. Morgan was hugging her daughter as her husband stood nearby. Catherine took a firm grip of Baxter's leash, baffled by the whole situation.

"Ethan!" Mrs. Morgan yelled angrily. Ethan came out the front followed closely by Benny.

"You're home early." He stated sheepishly. "How was date night."

* * *

**So, how was it? Do you think you'll like Mahoney? I'm going to try and make the chapters longer.**

**Please review!**


	2. A (Not-so-Wonderful) First Day

It was their first day as highschool students, and for Ethan, it was not going well.

"No way. A babysitter, for you?" Benny laughed as the three of them walked through the front door of the building. "Classic!"

"It's not _that_ funny." He turned to Catherine. "Mahoney, please back me up here."

Catherine shrugged. "Sorry buddy. Gotta go with Benjamin on this one. It's pretty damn funny."

"Thank you." Benny smiled at her.

"Oh don't try and get chummy with me, asshole." She warned him.

Benny put both hands up. "Whoa! Asshole? What'd I do?"

"Phoned me late at night with the sole purpose of mocking the aftermath of my surgery, that's what."she scowled.

"You didn't have to go so far and 'Benjamin' me." He muttered. "Catherine."

"Don't call me Catherine."

"Then don't call me Benjamin!"

"What was that even about?" Asked Ethan, trying to change the subject. "Weren't you a little young for that kind of surgery? I thought fifteen year olds don't get wisdom teeth."

Catherine tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear and shrugged. "Well, apparently, this one does." She waggled a finger in his face. "Now don't go changing the topic, mister. You still need a babysitter."

He shushed her. "Keep it down. That kind of information can ruin a guy's rep." He looked around nervously. "Besides, it's not for me, it's for Jane. She's the one who needs a babysitter, not me."

"Well on the positive side." Benny grinned excitedly. "One of these primo High-School babes could totally be at your house tonight."

Catherine let out an exasperated sigh, one kept for only Benny. "Yes, Benny, that would be your main concern, wouldn't it?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He pointed to a girl walking by."Hey, hot stuff."

Ethan smacked his arm. "Dude." Benny only shrugged, as he if he could pretend to be innocent.

"So, do you have any idea who this girl is?" Catherine looked around, trying to remember faces.

"All I know is that her name's Erica and she goes to this school. She's in Thomas's grade, I think. With any luck I can talk my parents out of it by tonight" Ethan answered hopefully.

"Oh Principal Higgins, lemme give you a hand." They all turned their heads and saw a group of seniors, all of them wearing black. The leader, a handsome brunet with startling dark eyes, held the Principal's coffee for him while he stuck up a 'Missing' poster.

"Thank you Jesse, I'm much better." Principal Higgins smiled, turning to face the teens.

"Anything for our fearless leader. D'you mind?" Jesse asked before taking a long sip of the Principals coffee. Higgins just stared. Catherine narrowed her green eyes in confusion. "French Roast." Jesse pointed out.

"French Roast." Higgins repeated.

"Good choice." Jesse handed him the coffee.

"Good choice."

Jesse turned his head and nodded towards the three of them in greeting before walking on with his group. The Principal stood still in a daze for a few seconds looking lost, Catherine had to admit, it was pretty odd. He realized that they were watching him and this seemed to snap him out of it "Boys in the drama club, always making a scene." he chuckled. She nodded, unconvinced, and redirected her attention back to the boys.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all." She said sarcastically.

"Please, you think all forms of human interaction is weird." Benny reminded her.

She looked at him, annoyed. "No, I do not."

"Yeah, you do. You think kids shouldn't be allowed near dogs until they're five."

"You have a serious thing against goats." Ethan added.

"There was that time you kicked Robbie Millar in the nuts and called him untouchable when he tried to touch your butt in the lunch line."

"You spilled the beans about Santa Claus to everyone in Grade 3."

"You pushed Rory out of a-"

"Alright!" She shouted. "Now, instead of pointing out all of my flaws, how about we go to class, hm?"

* * *

Classes rolled by until it was eventually lunchtime. The three of them stood in the lunch line. They had all done well in the 'learning' aspect of classes because, let's admit it, they were all nerds, of course they'd do well. Looking at their schedules, they were all in the same homeroom. The three of them had classes all together or just with one person or, in some classes, nobody at all.

"Guys, this is it." Ethan took a sloppy-joe off of the lunch lady. "The whole of our future social lives will be decided by how we behave in the next few days, so-" He stopped when he realised what Benny had on his head.

"What do you think?" They were big, black goggles, very nerdy and very, very dorky.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed as he quickly ripped them off Benny's head.

"Those are state-of-the-art alien DNA detector goggles." Benny explained.

"Oh Good Lord." Catherine face-palmed.

"Yeah, so?"

"A highschool cafeteria is the ideal place to test them out." Benny complained.

"Yeah, and brand us as dorks for the next three years." Catherine walked around them as they began to quietly fight over the goggles. She wasn't in the same boat as the boys. Her brother was already one of the most popular kids in the school. So, no matter what her position in the social food chain may be, she was untouchable. Now, she didn't like it, but it did have it's perks. She didn't feel like bringing this up as they moved up the lunchline.

"Hey! You guys! Over here!" They groaned as they turned to see Rory waving at them from further up the line. "The three amigos ride again."

"The fuck am I? A lamp?" Catherine muttered. While she didn't really care for Rory, she wanted her existence acknowledged.

Rory frowned. "Any of you got a buck twenty-eight?"

"Ok that's it! I'm getting away from you guys or I'm doomed to be-" Ethan turned, lunch tray in hand and smacked bang into an older girl, spilling the contents on her shirt. Benny snickered and Catherine covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Dork!" She snapped. "Thank you so much!" A huge blob of sloppy joe meat covered her shirt. She stormed away, back to her table. Benny put the goggles back on.

"That is one babe-tastic tower of babe-a-lon."

Catherine gave him a dirty look."Please, never say that again."

They all sat down. Benny looked across the room. "No way." Everyone followed where his eyes were directed at. "That babe you branded is friends with _her_?" The girl in question was blonde, wore glasses and was quite nerdy looking. Very much Benny's type. Then again, any girl was Benny's type.

"Who?" Ethan asked boredly. "The stage-one Dusker girl?"

"Her name's Erica and she's the Princess Leia to my Han Solo." Benny explained happily.

"More like the Lily Evans to your Severus Snape." Catherine pointed out. Ethan snickered and an amused Rory went to give her a high-five. "No." He put his hand down dejectedly.

Benny, in an attempt to ignore her, smirked before adding. "And, maybe, she's your baby-sitter tonight."

"Ok, first, in no universe are you Han." He cast a glance at the two girls. "Secondly, I doubt it's the same Erica."

"Yeah, probably too good to be true."Benny nodded. "I'm gonna go find out." He got up and walked over to their table despite Ethan's desperate pleas for him to come back. Benny sat down across from the two girls and started chatting with them.

"I can't believe him." Ethan groaned as he buried his head in his hands.

"Really?" Catherine raised an eyebrow. "It's nearly been a decade dude, I thought you would have learned to at least tolerate it by now."

"He's my best friend, what am I supposed to do?"

"Hey, you've only got yourself to blame for being stuck with him."

"I've got no-one else, why'd you stick around?"

"Cause we're all neighbours so he's always been in the picture." She shrugged. "And, honestly, the idea of having to form a new social circle sounds like more hassle than it's worth."

Benny returned with an exburerant smile on his face, which could only mean that she was in fact Ethan's babysitter.

"Think she'll tuck you in tonight?" Rory chuckled.

"Yeah, I think she likes me." Benny and Rory high-fived over the table.

"Why?" Ethan asked in disbelief. Catherine remained quiet, she was very much apathetic to the whole 'dating' thing. But, her best-friends were hormonal teenage boys, so she had to put up with these types of conversations a lot.

"You're being babysat by a Dusker." Rory pointed out. "Die-hard Dusk fans are so lame." As much as she hated to admit, Catherine agreed with the bespectacled blonde boy.

"Yeah, you should talk, you still sleep in Starship Enterprise jammies." Ethan mocked.

"Dusk is based on Fairy-tale creatures. Star Trek is based on actual Physics!" Rory defended.

"True, but if fairy-tales is what it takes to nab my future wife. Then, once upon a time, I'm in!" Benny grinned.

Catherine looked at the three of them. "Are all of our lunches, for the next four years, going to be like this?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. The Ride Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire**.

* * *

Their first day as freshmen was finally over. Ethan, Benny and Catherine left the building, ready to go home. Benny was on his phone. "Check it out, looks like they found the rest of that missing senior." He showed the article to Catherine.

"The rest?" Asked Ethan.

"Yeah." Catherine frowned. "It doesn't sound like it was pleasant."

"Says he was all shrivelled up." Benny pondered this. "Kinda like this juice box." He squeezed it to demonstrate, only to find that, unlike he had thought, it wasn'entirely empty. It squirted on to Ethan's face.

"Dude!" Ethan, obviously pissed, smacked Benny on the arm.

Benny shrugged, took a sip of juice sand looked up. "Oh bummer, looks like she's already hooked up with 'Mr. Too Cool For School'." He was right. The brunette Ethan had bumped into at lunch was in an heated argument with that Jesse kid.

"Did someone say my name?" Rory appeared out of nowhere, something he was well-known for doing.

The argument seemed to be over as the girl had stormed off. "Dusk forever!" Erica called out, unsurely. Catherine cringed, that girl was obsessed, earlier that day she was selling tickets for some advanced screening of those god-awful movies.

"There's something not right about that Drama Club." Ethan thought aloud.

"Bet you they're all doing it." Catherine said absentmindedly.

Ethan looked at her disapprovingly. "Mahoney, just because a guy does drama, it does not mean he's gay."

"I'm aware of that. I'm just pointing out that in a group of close, attractive young men, only one of them has a girlfriend, makes you wonder."

Benny sighed dreamily. "I am so going to your house tonight." He was watching Erica as she left. Catherine rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and looked at Ethan.

"Want me to come and keep Captain Hormone in check?"

"Sure. The more Mathletes the merrier." He replied, unenthusiastically.

"Can I come?" Rory piped up.

"No." The three of them answered in unison.

A bleep noise went off. Catherine went into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

Benny raised an eyebrow."Who texted you?"

"Tom. Said if he's giving me a ride, I've to go now." She looked up. "Oh, there he is." Thomas was standing by his car, he waved before going back to talk to some of his footballer friends.

They all jumped back as a silver car raced by, narrowly avoiding being run over. "Watch out nerds!" One of the passengers called out.

"Assholes!" Catherine yelled angrily after them. "Learn to fucking drive!"

"Uh, you haven't learned how to drive." Benny pointed out.

"That's only for another month, moron."

"Hey, insult me all you want, I'm still the only one here with a license." Benny loved to point out that he was the oldest member of their little trio.

"Well, I'm the only with access to a licensed driver who actually owns a car." She retorted.

"Meaning that if he were to cut you off, you're screwed."

Catherine started to walk faster than them, towards Thomas and the car."You know, I was going to ask Tom if he could give you two a ride, but Benny had to go and sass me." She turned and gave them a salute. "So you can walk home, bitches."

They watched her as she got into Thomas's car and drove out of the parking lot, leaving them without a ride.

Ethan punched Benny's arm. "Thanks a lot, Benny."

* * *

The Mahoney children were two constrasting individuals. Thomas was tanned, charming and wore T-shirts with letterman jackets while Catherine was pale, cynical and preferred wearing dark coloured clothes that covered her up. And it wasn't that Thomas didn't love his little sister, of course he did, why else would he be giving her a ride everyday? It was just that, besides parents, they didn't have a lot in common. Which meant that whenever they were alone together, they had nothing to talk about.

But Thomas, ever the social butterfly, tried to get a conversation going.

"You have a good first day?"

"It was alright."

It was clear that that was all she had to say on the subject. So he tried to go up something more her alley.

"So, they found that missing senior. It was not pretty."

"l know, Benny told me."

"Oh, so you're still hanging out with him then?"

"Yeah." Catherine frowned."He's, sorta, my friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh. No reason." He cast a glance at her from behind the steering wheel."So, when did you start wearing contacts?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not wearing your glasses today." He pointed out, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Catherine put a hand to her eyes to find that he was, in fact, correct. She had gone the entire day without her glasses and hadn't even notice. She must've not put them on that morning. She blamed it on the fact that she hadn't been wearing them for the past few days, she was in her bed a lot, there wasn't much point. It freaked her out. She was normally blind as a bat without them. How had her eyesight got better, as if overnight?

"It looks, nice, you can see your face more."

He was right. Without the big things obscuring her face, her eyes, nose and forehead looked much more in proportion. She just needed to pin her hair back. Catherine didn't really know what to say to him. So she said the only thing she could think of. "Thanks, I guess."

Thomas took this as a good sign. He was her big brother, it was his job to worry about her. She just needed to get herself out there. Maybe find a new group of kids to hang out with. Ones that got her to dress nicer and stop watching those nerdy shows. And it wasn't that she lacked friends, she just didn't have lot. The ones she did have, he didn't like. And it wasn't that they were bad kids, Thomas just felt that his little sister could do better. Someone like-.

"Do you still talk to Daisy Channing?"

From the look she gave him, he took that as a no. After that, the car fell silent. They still had another 6 minutes till they were home. Thomas sighed.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
